El diario de un prostituto
by AhtnamasLockedLatthios
Summary: [AU. Prostitute!Romano. ¿Multiship? Más Prumano, ¿Itacest? y Luxmano. Mucho diálogo.] "Hacer un diario para relajarse no suena mal el día de hoy, eso creo" Incluso si de fondo sonaban los gemidos de su segundo hermano menor y los gemidos de la novia de este.
1. VoiceRecord02

VoiceRecord_02

"Supongo que esto es algo nuevo. En la actualidad no muchas personas se graban a sí mismas, haciendo un diario. Pero yo tengo que hacerlo para desquitarme de todo lo que tengo acumulado en un día. Involuntariamente provoco la violencia y eso no es lo que quiero… La odio, pero no había encontrado otra forma de hacerlo hasta que mi psicóloga y amiga Emma me recomendó hacer esto.

Soy Lovino Giovanni Vargas. Tengo veintitrés años y debido a pocas razones… soy un prostituto.

Hoy es el día veintisiete de agosto y son las seis con treinta de la tarde. Acabo de llegar de la universidad así que estoy algo cansado… todavía tengo que pedirle a mi hermano menor que me ayude con algunas tareas.

Sí, estudiamos lo mismo, sólo que Feliciano está más avanzado con esto debido a una jodida beca. ¿Qué cosa estudio? Medicina. Nada fuera de este mundo, por desgracia.

Wow, realmente hacer esto me ayuda a relajarme.

Este maldito día fue igual que el de la rutina.

Ver a un amigo español cuyo nombre es Antonio y a sus otros dos amigos… Un chico francés llamado Francis y un tipo albino que se cree prusiano, Gilbert. Este último es más agradable que los otros dos, si soy sincero, diría que hasta me cae mejor que Toño…"

"Hermano, ¿con quién hablas?"

"¡Con nadie! ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto, Feli!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

"Y ese fue uno de mis hermanos, heh. El otro es el menor de los tres, va apenas en prepa y su nombre es Marcello. No faltará mucho para que ese idiota igual venga a joder…

Ugh, de nuevo me siento mal.

Pero bueno, creo que esta ya es una larga introducción de mí mismo, ¡ya llevo más de cinco minutos!

Tal vez si esto sigue igual podré decir las razones del porqué de mi trabajo.

 _Ciao!_ "


	2. VoiceRecord03

VoiceRecord_03

"Primero de septiembre, son las seis de la mañana y siento que me quedaré dormido en cualquier momento… porque al parecer me enfermé.

VOY A UNA MALDITA UNI DE MEDICINA Y ME PUTAS ENFERMO, QUÉ CARAJOS CON MI VIDA, ES COMO LA PEOR IRONÍA QUE LE PUEDA PASAR A ALGUIEN.

No debí juntarme con el chico noruego, de lejos se miraba todo enfermizo e incluso me lo dijo el bastardo albino y no le presté atención, carajo.

A… a… ¡achoo!

Los odio a todos…"

"Hermano, me tengo que ir a la prepa… ¿estarás bien solo por unas cuantas horas?"

"Marce, tengo veintitrés años. Si sigo vivo es por algo."

"Si, porque Feli y el abuelo te cuidaban. Nos vemos."

"¡Vete a la mierda…! Y cuídate.

La vez pasada dije que iba a relatar por qué soy un prosti, ¿no? Pues la causa principal es que necesitamos dinero para mantener esta familia. Feli también tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo de mesero en una cafetería mientras que Marcello es paquetero por unas pocas horas en súper grande. Nuestro abuelo murió hace tres años, así que nosotros tenemos que pagar la casa y también tenemos que comer algo.

También tomé la decisión de ser puto por desesperación. Antonio me lo recomendó como una broma, pero teniendo en cuenta que algunas putas cobran un montón, pensé que funcionaría. Y así fue.

Oh, cierto, mi primera vez fue con un chico luxemburgués. Yo tenía como dieciocho y él dieciséis… y si, si fui el pasivo. Tampoco fue tan malo, me agradó que fuera salvaje…

Dios, alguien máteme. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… bueno, bueno, ya no importa.

Por ahora tengo que llamar a Gilbo para que pueda poner una vídeo-llamada y ver la clase y aquí apuntar todo… voy a terminar medio muerto, pero bueh.

Debería de hacer esta cosa todos los días…

Ahora estoy a justo en el balcón para despejar mi mente, y ya que hay un poco de viento, supongo que se escuchará como la mierda… no sé si disculparme por eso, es decir, ¡es un diario, no creo que vaya a dejar a alguien escucharlo, jo! Y el vecino de enfrente me está viendo mal… un momento, ¡¿Nathan?!"

"¡Oh! ¡¿Nare, eres tú?!"

"No, soy una puta ilusión."

"No hay de necesidad de ser sarcástico, Lovinare. Sólo no lo puedo creerlo."

"Si, sí… ¿sigues mintiendo con respecto de quién te quitó la virginidad cada vez que te lo preguntan, Nathaniel?  
… No me mires así, tengo duda.  
Espera, no te vayas, te jamo.

¡SE ENOJÓ, JAJAJA!

OH MIERDA, LA CLASE."

* * *

 ** _SÉ QUE DEBERÍA CONTINUAR LOS OTROS, PERO NO TENGO NÁH DE INSPIRACIÓN (?)._**

 ** _UH._**


	3. Video03

Video_03

Delante del video-cámara se encontraba un joven que no aparentaba más de diecinueve años, de cabello pelirrojo y un montón de pecas en su rostro, adornado por un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo en sus pómulos. Por la distancia que tenía de la cámara no se podía ver bien el color de sus ojos, lástima.

Lovinare todavía estaba acomodándose en la cama. No estaba acostado, sólo no podía encontrar una pose cómoda para sentarse casi en la orilla. Emitió un quejido.

Se quedó sentado a lo indio, todavía con esa marcada molestia en su rostro que muy lentamente se fue quitando.

"Debería hacer mi tarea, ¿sabes?

Hoy es tres de septiembre y son las ocho de la noche. Me siento mejor a comparación de hace dos días, claro, todavía sigo con escurrimiento nasal, pero ya no tengo fiebre ni siento el cuerpo tan pesado."

Se quedó callado por unos segundos.

Sonrió, apenas fue algo muy ligero.

"Nathan y Gilbo me visitaron ayer, al mismo tiempo. Al parecer ellos ya se conocían desde que eran niños, pero eso me sorprendió. Ambos son tan diferentes y son buenos amigos.

Hablamos de temas triviales y de paso me disculpé con Nathaniel por lo de ayer, él hizo lo mismo, se sentía mal por molestarse por algo tan tonto. ¡También me enteré que él estudia derecho!

Oh, cierto; Gil me había traído una canasta con mis frutas favoritas mientras que Nath me trajo una bolsa con dulces que me encantan, lo malo es que sólo fue una visita corta por parte de ambos. ¡N-no es que quisiera compañía! Ambos son igual de pesados cuando quieren, pero, no sé… pude haber hecho algo de comida para ellos…

Aunque me mandaron a dormir con la excusa de que me podría desmayar en cualquier momento frente a ellos y que no querían llevar mi cuerpo a mi cama por flojera. Lo malo es que podrían haber tenido razón."

Se escuchó su puerta abrirse, seguida de una pequeña vocecilla, el rostro del Vargas delante de la cámara había cambiado a una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

"¿Qué quieres, Feli?"

"¿Sigues hablando solo? Hermano… ¿no quieres ir a visitar a tu amiga Emma?"

"¡Estoy haciendo una JODIDO DIARIO, no estoy loco!"

"¡Wah! No hay necesidad de gritar, ve… ¿un diario? ¿Por qué?"

"Emm. Me dijo que si quería relajarme ciertos días, lo mejor era decir lo que me ha pasado en un diario."

"Ah… ¡Eso explica mucho! Perdón por interrumpir…"

"Nah, de todas maneras ya había terminado. Pero, ¿venías por otra cosa?"

"¿Eh? ¡Sí! Ya está la comida y un chico se flequillo emo te está buscando."

"¡Su flequillo no es emo!"

"…Vale."

Lo último que se vio en la grabación fue a Lovino apuntando a la cámara con un control pequeño.


	4. Recuerdos

Recuerdos.

Una mirada cansada de tonos olivas era suficiente para saber que él iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Todos a su alrededor, es decir; su familia y amigos, sabía sobre los pequeños estados de depresión de Lovino, a veces no tan pequeños pues estos incluso duraban medio año. No, no era por culpa de su abuelo… siempre fue un chico inseguro por culpa de sus padres.

Siempre lo comparaban con Feliciano, incluso a veces con Marcello.

Y esto afectó seriamente al italiano mayor durante sus primeros diez años.

Por eso su abuelo se los llevó después de un juicio.

Para ese entonces, Romúlo era algo así como su héroe… lo quería tanto. Le ayudó durante mucho tiempo a mantenerse estable…  
Pero siempre caía en la oscuridad, tarde o temprano…  
Y su abuelo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, sintiéndose culpable en algunas ocasiones por dejar de esa forma a su nieto, pero este se negaba a ir a un psicólogo.

Lovinare recuerda perfectamente la noche en que conoció a Antonio. La noche en que conoció a Francis. La tarde en la que conoció a Gilbert. La mañana en la que conoció a Nathaniel y Emma. Las madrugadas donde conoció a Feliciano y Marcello.

El sueño donde conoció por primera vez al abuelo…

Lo puede recordar completamente bien.

Las sonrisas que ha tenido con sus amigos, los llantos que ha tenido delante de sus hermanos, los abrazos y el olor de su abuelo. Las discusiones con Govert, Nath y Emm.

"¿Hermano?"

"Nare, ¿estás bien…?"

"¿A-ah? Claro, ¿por qué carajos preguntas algo tan estúpido?"

"…Lovinare, estás llorando."

Claro que estaba llorando. Lo sabía. Sentía sus tibias lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, pero no quería decir más. Sólo quería terminar con eso, quería terminar con la maldita tarea para después irse a dormir… si pudiera, al menos por dos semanas.

Eso fue cuando tenía quince años.

Ahora se le es fácil, pero de igual forma es tan difícil guardarse todo.


	5. VoiceRecord05

VoiceRecord_05

"Hoy es nueve de septiembre, llevo seis días sin hacer esto y se supone que tiene que ser constante, pero me la paso vendiendo mi culo en las noches y este es uno de los pocos días en los cuales estoy más libre.  
¿Soy sincero? Dentro de un rato me tengo que ir, un cliente me llamó para una sesión BDSM… ugh, no me molesta ese tipo de cosas, las disfruto, pero no me siento completamente bien cuando lo hacen.  
Lo disfruto, pero es como si fuera un placer vacío, como si le faltara algo, joder y eso me molesta.

¿Ya dije que mis amigos y familiares saben de esto? ¿No? Pues ayer los llamé a todos para decirles. Hubo un silencio muy largo y quien rompió el hielo fue Gilbert.

Si es que preguntar cuanto cobras y sacar la cartera es para romper el hielo.

Pero con la "broma" que hizo la mitad de ellos rompió en gritos.

Antonio, por primera vez en su vida se veía tan culpable de eso, lo notaba pero de todas formas me regañaba como Feliciano, Nathaniel y Emma lo hacían.

Marcello prefirió hablar conmigo en privado, más que nada fue por curiosidad sexual… creo que se desilusionó cuando le dije que yo era el pasivo, sin embargo me dio un poco de apoyo… fue lindo que al menos Marce no me regañara…

En cuanto a Matthew, un amigo canadiense, sólo me aconsejó que siempre hiciera que mis clientes usaran condón y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. En traducción, se preocupa mucho por mí, pero sabe que por la crisis que pasamos no puede hacer mucho más que eso.

Francis me llamó en la noche. Follamos y después jugamos uno que otro juego en su PS3. Realmente él ya lo sabía, pero de todas formas le sorprendió el hecho de que se lo dijera a todos de esa forma.

Govert me preguntó por mi segundo número… y es él quien es mi maldito cliente de hoy.

Feliciano, después de quedarnos completamente solos en su cuarto… me abrazó. Me dijo que me quería y que no quería que yo saliera lastimado por tomar tal decisión… pero lo entendió.

Hoy Antonio me llamó y me pidió que lo perdonara por la sugerencia y que no creía que realmente la seguiría… lo pude escuchar llorando y estuvimos varias horas hablando para que al final se tranquilizara, incluso jugamos juegos tontos por teléfono y así…

No le llamé a Alfred, hermano de Matt, ni a Iván porque ellos también ya lo sabían, sólo que se enteraron de la misma forma… alguien me recomendó con ellos y ese jodido alguien fue Francis.

Nunca se lo diré a alguien, pero… Iván y Al no están nada mal en cuanto al tamaño se refiere…

Bien, me tengo que ir, actualizaré en una semana pues tengo que estudiar y no me dará nada de tiempo esto…

 _Bye-Bye!"_


	6. Video04

_Son las 2AM en mi país y terminé de hacer esto en una hora. Esto se llama inspiración (?)._

 _Al final contestaré a los reviews._

* * *

 _Video04_

Era extraño. No se le podría llamar un diario si otra persona sostenía su vídeo-cámara para grabar, ¿o sí? Aunque, aprovechando que por fin la cámara estaba tan cerca del rostro de Lovino, se podían ver unos tonos cafés combinados con verde en estos.

Heterocromía.

Y era hermosa en los ojos del italiano.

"¿Cuánto jodido tiempo estarás tan cerca de mis ojos, Tonio?"

"Perdón, perdón. Es que siempre he creído que son muy adorables, ¿sabes? Son cómo…"

"¿Cómo…?"

" _Hipnotizantes_ …"

"Si, bueno, se supone que querías ser mi camarógrafo está vez, así que se serio o te rocío la cara con ácido"

"Anda, que cruel."

"Ya me conoces, Fernández."

Y risas.

Después de unos segundos, al fin se podía apreciar bien el rostro del Vargas.

No había cambiado desde la última vez, quizá la única diferencia es que tenía más ojeras que de costumbre y que tenía en las manos una lata con café frío. Estaban fuera de la casa del español, en el patio verde y amplio de este, por lo que se notaba, ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto.

"Hoy es dieciocho de septiembre y el tonto de Antonio quiere saber cómo me expreso de los demás en mi diario. Quiero aclarar que cómo él es un maldito que no paraba de rogarme, tuve que decirle por esta vez que me grabara. Tenía en mente grabarme yendo a casa después de haber venido aquí sólo para platicar…

Ya, ahora puedes girar la cámara y dejar que la cámara te vea, Carriedo."

Justo en una milésima de segundo, ya se estaba viendo un hombre joven de no más de veinticinco años. Con piel más bronceada que la de Lovinare y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. ¡Ni hablar de la sonrisa que tenía! Estaba demasiado feliz por hacer aquello a pesar de ser una tontería.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro y se veía tan esponjoso. ¡Era cómo un ángel!

"…Antonio, deja de sonreír así o te juro que no te dejaré grabarme de nuevo."

"Ya, ya" El ibérico suspiró, no dejando de sonreír, pero esta vez más tenue antes de volver con 'Lovi'. ", ¿feliz?"

"Cómo una lombriz. Ahora, ¿puedo relatar lo que me ha pasado en la semana?"

"Sep."

"… Los detalles que diré son bastante sexuales."

"No me molesta, Lovi."

"Vale… pero si te enojas, recuerda que está grabado.

Ayer tuve sexo con Gilbert, para mi mala o buena suerte, no fue nada gentil e incluso ahora tengo un dolor tremendo de caderas. La razón por la que tuvimos sexo no recuerdo por qué fue… creo que bebimos de más en la fiesta de Joao, hermano de Tonio y bueno…no recuerdo mucho, lo siento. Pero, cómo fue algo más casual que por trabajo, es obvio que no le cobré."

"Esto es tan incómodo e interesante, Lovinare."

"Te callas, tú accediste a esto.

El día dieciséis, hubo otra fiesta para celebrar que ya habían pasado los exámenes, sólo que esta fue organizada por Nathan y Govert. Hubo mucho cannabis, así que tampoco recuerdo mucho… pero recuerdo el cuerpo desnudo de alguien, lo malo es que no sé de quién… el rostro de la otra persona está tan borroso, sin embargo, por lo claro que era, supongo que era de Gov, Nath o de mi hermano. Porque si, podremos ser gemelos, pero debajo de toda esa ropa tonta, tiene un cuerpo más masculino que el mío y eso me molesta ya que a mí me confunden con mujer sino hablo claro. Antes era al revés.

Los días anteriores fueron de más calma, de paso, Emma me volvió a hablar y ahora está todavía más preocupada por mí y por las decisiones que tomo. Le traté de calmar, pero fue imposible.

Por último, Nathaniel y yo tuvimos sexo. Si, con él también. Pero fue cuando fui con Govert, él no quería mis servicios… Nath sí, fue raro porque ahora él estaba más desarrollado que cuando tenía dieciséis, así que fue más doloroso y placentero de lo que creí, ¡me sentí bien haciendo el BDSM con él!"

"…Lovi…"

"¿Si, Tony?"

"Se me vino una gran duda con todo esto, ¿con quién perdiste la virginidad?"

"Lo dije indirectamente hace un momento, fue con Nath… él fue mi primer amor, si te soy sincero…"

"Wow… ¿y cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Confundido."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no sé si todavía quiero a Nathaniel o… a otra persona, Antonio..."

La cámara cayó al pasto. Lo siguiente y último que se escuchó de la boca de Nare fue un simple "No sé a quien amar…"

* * *

 ** _Akari Yumei:_** _Todo se habla dentro del diario, excepto en caps como el de "Recuerdos", que habrá más de eso. Son sólo para profundizar y aclarar algunas cosas. Perdón por ser tan confusa, en mi mente siempre se mira bien, hoho. Por otra parte, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

 ** _AnotherPsychoReader:_** _¡Wow, muchas gracias! No te preocupes, la desgracia ajena siempre es divertida. En realidad, pienso hacer otro cap de "Recuerdos", así que tal vez si la vaya a profundizar de a ratos._


End file.
